Eight Letters
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: "I love you" is eight letters. So is "bullshit". Whilst travelling with Tails, Blaze and Marine, Sonic has to keep his raging hormones under control and battle his conscience against telling Blaze how he really feels about her. Slight SONAZE, hinted TAIRINE and major SILVAZE. A rewrite of "Sonic Rush Adventure". ON HIATUS.


**_A/N: Before we start, I just want to say that I truly hate SONAZE. It's just… wrong. I never have liked, and never will like, SONAZE. Sonic and Amy deserve each other, and Silver and Blaze belong together. The only drawback is that lots of people do actually like SONAZE. So, really, this is just a story for all those people who don't really like SONAZE and prefer SILVAZE over any other pairing with Silver or Blaze in it._**

**_*looks around* Well, I'm not gonna do it._**

**_Charmy: Do what?_**

**_Vector: Give off the disclaimer, of course. *turns to Espio*_**

**_Espio: *sighs* Fine. Bingo does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the other characters mentioned in this story; Bingo only owns the idea of this story. _**

**_And while you're at it, Espio, tell 'em what songs this is based off of!_**

**_Espio: *gives Bingo a look that clearly says, "You're going to die later"* FINE. The songs this story is based off of are: "Watch Me Fly" and "Live and Learn" by CRUSH 40._**

**_CRUSH 40 are just awesome, aren't they…?_**

**–_Bingo the Cat._**

* * *

The scent of salty water filled his nostrils as he looked out over the ocean. The evening sky was adorned with precious purples, deep yellows and lots of baby blues, much like his best friend's eyes. The slowly sinking sun penetrated the entrance of the coral reef caves he stood in, ready to enter. The shining crystals that hung on the wall gave off a mysterious glow, like they were trying to tell him something, that there was someone in their caves that ought not to be there. He gave up trying to read their vibes, and indicated to his friends that he was going in; they quickly scrambled to follow him.

As soon as he had entered the caves, he looked away from the entrance, which was just as well, seeing as another mysterious figure was hiding in the shadows of the rocky outcrops in the walls. She moved along the edge of the wall, making sure that the trio that had just entered the caves couldn't see her, before touching the crystals and knowing that there was an intruder within the living coral reef. She was about to climb down and follow the three from before, until she heard their voices, much closer than she thought they were.

"Oh, for God's sake, Tails, stop being such a wimp!"

"But Sonic, you know I hate anything to do with caves!"

"Aw, c'mon, Tails! Ya can't back out now, mate! You've already started!"

Their voices faded into the distance, and she breathed a sigh of relief; she turned to her companion who was shrouded in a heavy cloak to hide his white fur.

"Stay safe, Silver."

The other figure nodded, and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance; and if she could see his smile, she would have read him so easily - "Hey, I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. Do you know me?" She shook her head in amusement, and leaned forwards, pecking his lips in a quick kiss which quickly engaged into a ferocious lip-lock. They parted lips, panting slightly from the passion that had raced through their minds, and they squeezed each others hands one more time before the female figure followed the trio further into the caves to recover the treasure that belonged to her homeland before it was too late.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Miles "Tails" Prower and Marine the Raccoon, skidded to a halt behind another figure, shrouded in darkness from the light that some sort of sceptre was giving off. It was a sight to behold; the sceptre was made of a unique type of metal, dark blue with a tint of plum purple as well. The curved top of the sceptre was a deep, ultramarine blue, with a couple of jewels adjourning it, and it shined brightly in the dark. The figure seemed to be talking to himself, until Sonic saw that there were two robots perched like parrots on his shoulders. They were praising their boss for something or another.

"Good going, boss!"

"You're amazing, boss!"

The figure let out a bellowing laugh, scaring Sonic slightly. It was worse than his rival's cackles. "D'arr har har har! Avast! Hurry up and grab that sceptre, mateys!"

The two robots chimed as one, "Aye aye, sir!"

Marine darted forwards, and yelled out in ecstasy, "Aha! 'ere we go!"

Sonic started forwards, asking Marine a question. "Huh? Who's that?" He reached her, and saw that she had no idea who the figure was, but glad that they caught him stealing something that was obviously very precious. By that point, the figure had turned to them, revealing himself to be a robot as well, with only one working eye – almost as if he was wearing a real eye-patch. He was painted mostly red, with a bit of brown, purple and yellow here and there.

"D'arr! Who might you be, you scallywags?"

Marine bravely stepped forwards with a questioning but confident look on her face. "We should be asking you the same thing, old man!"

The robot may have been flustered before, but it was nothing compared to the rage he was exuding now. "You'd best be staying away, lest you fancy windin' up in Davy Jones' Locker!" He did indeed look menacing, but his robotic snarl was nothing compared to Sonic and Tails' other friend, a red echidna who was the guardian of the Master Emerald back at home.

Marine stroked her chin, looking thoughtfully smug as the robotic pirate became even more flustered that before as she stated clearly, "See, old man, now you've got me all curious. What's your bizzo down 'ere, anyhow?" Sonic would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that they could be in very real danger if they weren't careful.

The pirate responded with a ferocious shake of his head and demanded, "Arr! You won't be hornswagglin' ol' Captain Whisker here!" He roared unhappily, and said loudly, his voice reverberating off of the cave walls, "That there hedgehog has been pilferin' around, makin' trouble for me and my mateys!"

Tails looked worried as he whispered to Sonic urgently, "Sonic! Do you think these are the guys who sent that robot after us?"

Optimistically, Sonic replied with a casual grin, "I think there's a pretty good chance of that!"

His train of thought was suddenly broken when Marine exclaimed, "Oy, old man! That's a pretty nifty moustache you got there!" Giggling, she jumped up, and pulled on it. _Hard._ "Yoink!"

Sonic could only watch in fear of what would happen, lest he fancy "windin' up in Davy Jones' Locker", as this Captain Whisker had put it. The pirate yelled out, "Blimey! Let go of that, you filthy bilge rat!" With an impatient roar and a painful-looking shove, Whisker threw Marine away from him, who cried out in shock as her body made impact with the crystal wall behind her.

But then the rest of the conversation was a blur to Sonic, because he had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching them from the shadows. He found himself pausing as a familiar roaring – familiar how, he had no idea – in the distance. Then a creepily familiar voice rang out within the cave.

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you have the sceptre!"

Sonic urgently looked around for the source of the voice, before a speck of orange filled his line of vision… especially seeing as it was getting bigger and bigger all the time… He only managed to get himself and his friends to duck to the floor in time, before the fireball flew overhead and smacked into Whisker, leaving them all shocked. Dust fell from the ceiling, and crystals shattered with the sudden intensity of the heat in the cave.

The dust cleared, and Sonic and Tails could only gape in amazement at the female figure in front of them, because the body belonged to someone Sonic had made an alliance with not two years ago (and someone that Sonic had started to realise he might have liked as more than just a friend, of which he'd told Tails not to tell anyone else… because if he did, then heads were gonna roll).

"B… Blaze?!"

He had stumbled over his crush's name, but paid no heed as the figure before them all twitched her ears, trying to place a name and picture to his voice. And indeed, the mysterious figure turned around to the name, and seemed to register Sonic standing before her, before her golden eyes went wide with surprise. "Sonic?!"

Vaguely, he heard himself ask the lilac feline about her going back to her own universe as Whisker, Tails and Marine looked on in surprise when Sonic let loose a couple of droplets of nervous sweat on his forehead. He swallowed in anticipation and was bemused when Blaze the Cat asked him in a voice laced with her own confusion and accusation, "No, wait. What are YOU doing here?!"

Suddenly, Whisker rudely interrupted their conversation when he yelled out in frustration. "Avast ye! We've still got a score to settle, mateys!"

Blaze whipped around and snarled at the robotic pirate, a few flames licking the palms of her hands as she fought to control the temper Sonic and Tails knew oh so well. Confidently, Whisker crossed his arms, and said triumphantly, "D'arr! Ghost Kraken! Seize them!"

Blaze balled her hands into fists, and tightened her jaw against the rage threatening to bubble out in a fiery explosion. "We'll talk later! You good to go, Sonic?" Sonic laughed at her question, grinning and flashing his white teeth at her.

"Hey, remember who you're talkin' to!"

* * *

However, it turned out that Whisker had some tricks up his sleeves, because as soon as they were fighting the Ghost Kraken, Whisker grabbed the sceptre and high-tailed it out of there. He ran into someone in the entrance of the caves, and roughly picked them up by the scruff of their neck, before smirking and knocking the young hedgehog out, and then placing him over his shoulder and going back to his ship to wait.

Back in the caves, Blaze and Sonic rushed up from finishing off the Ghost Kraken, and Blaze noted with anger and desperate need that the sceptre was gone. Her fists ignited with flames, and she sent a spark to a piece of coral in her anger. "Argh! They always seem to get away right at the last second!" She punched the crystallised wall, barely wincing when her knuckles cracked and started to bleed through her white gloves. She started off out of the caves, before Tails' voice stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Blaze's eyes narrowed at the amount of questions everyone seemed to be asking her lately. "Those pirates have gotten their hands on the Jewelled Sceptre. It's an ancient treasure from my homeland, and I've got to get it back right away!"

Tails looked thoughtful as he mulled over the information about the pirates in his mind. "I see! So those guys are pirates!" _I never would have guessed, you know_, his conscience replied nastily. Tails told it with his mind to shut up. "That's why they kept messing with us."

Blaze nodded at Tails's hypothesis about the trouble. "Hmmm. So, you're caught up in all of this, too."

Sonic thought for a second, then came back to a question that had been lurking in the back of his mind. "Anyway, just why ARE you here, Blaze?" Blaze only gave a questioning look in response, and Sonic continued. "Aren't you supposed to be back in your own world?"

Blaze raised an eyebrow in interest. _So they have no idea…?_ "I should be asking you the same thing. Why are YOU here, Sonic?"

Sonic heard Tails start to panic behind him, but couldn't, for the life of him, fathom why. "Huh?"

"Wait…" Tails piped up, swallowing nervously and sweating a little after thinking through. "You don't suppose…" Suddenly, he started to panic more, which caused Sonic to yelp in surprise at his next statement: "Are we the ones who have been sucked into Blaze's world?!"

Marine shoved herself between Sonic and Tails, and looked around the trio expectantly. She grinned, and said in an excited voice, "Oy, hold it! Will someone please tell me what's going on 'ere?"

* * *

Whisker, Mum and Mini looked at the captive hedgehog they had tied to a chair in front of them. Johnny the Water-bike Racer stood off to the side, smirking triumphantly as their bosses, two fat, balding men with ridiculously large moustaches, one gingery-brown and the other grey, chuckled evilly, especially as the hedgehog attempted to break free from his binds before yelling in pain as little wires, trailing from his arms, chest, neck and one at the back of his head pumped all sorts of fluids into his body. The man with the ginger moustache laughed, and turned to his grey companion.

"Well, NEGA, looks like you've gone out of your way to make sure he becomes more powerful! He's our new weapon!" He smirked. "Now we'll be able to destroy those interfering pests for sure! This hedgehog and the Jewelled Sceptre… put them together, and they're unstoppable!"

The one called NEGA bowed, flourishing his coat behind him. "Ah, yes! My genius companion, you are oh so right!" He stood back up, and walked around to the back of the hedgehog, indicating that his fellow follow him. "Eggman, you see this tube here, pumping this navy liquid into him?" He pointed to the wire in the back of the hedgehog's head. Eggman nodded, and NEGA smirked even more. "What this liquid is doing is pumping his brain full of a power that makes sure, whenever he smiles, will set off an explosion in his psychic powers – so powerful, in fact, that it would destroy anyone within 1 mile radius of wherever he was!"

Eggman was shocked, to say the least. "But wouldn't that destroy him?"

"On the contrary, my friend," NEGA boasted, "it would set off all sorts of explosions for people with other kinetic abilities! I've modified this so that whenever we run into those pests – your world's Sonic the Hedgehog and my world's Blaze the Cat – Silver here will feel the urge to go and fight them."

"Which is where I come in, is that right?" Johnny suddenly asked, smirking again as he stepped forward. NEGA nodded, and allowed Johnny to explain their plans to Eggman.

"What NEGA here means is that, whilst they'll think they're fighting me–" he snapped his robotic fingers, and Whisker stepped forward with a body suit just like Johnny's; it would fit the captive hedgehog perfectly–"they'll really be fighting Silver here. He will feel the urge to challenge Sonic to a water-biking race whenever all those pests and him cross paths. When they finally figure out where mine and Whisker's base is, in the ruins under the sea, they'll fight me and Whisker ourselves, and then you and NEGA will lock this little fella into a capsule and make sure he is where you'll fight the princess and her friends later. But only use him as a last resort in that final fight."

Eggman nodded in understanding.

* * *

As soon as they reached the cave's mouth, Blaze went into a frenzy, searching in all the nooks and crannies before shouting out loud, "Silver, where are you?!" Sonic and Tails looked at their feline friend and companion in surprise; whoever this Silver was, they must have been important to Blaze to have her in such a frenzy. "Silver, _please_!" Blaze collapsed to her knees, and hung her head dejectedly, before starting to silently cry.

Sonic felt a pang of jealousy as her sobs started to gain some sound, before she howled aloud and threw herself onto her stomach, fists banging the ground and cracking the crystals with her flames as she cried, "Silvy, please! Come back! I NEED YOU!" She rested her head on her arms, her sobs muffled by the cotton of her purple shirt, her body heaving from the intensity of her sadness.

Tails crouched down beside her, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder; her cries decreased, and she sniffled before wiping her eyes and nose on a handkerchief the fox had handed her, and slowly clambering to her feet with his help. He held onto her arm, making sure she was supported, before squeezing gently and letting go, then instantly grabbing a hold again as she swayed alarmingly from side to side. Marine held her other arm tight, too, and uncertainly asked the cat, "'Scuse me, err, Blaze, but, erm… who is this Silver you speak of?"

And at Blaze's answer, Sonic felt his heart break into a thousand pieces.

"Silv–Silver the Hedgehog… he's my boyfriend."

* * *

**_A/N: How was THAT for a first chapter?! Huh – huh?! Ahem… So far, Sonic has actually admitted to himself that he has a whopper of a crush on Blaze, Tails has panicked at the fact that Sonic and him are in the Sol Dimension, Marine yanked on Whisker's whiskers, and Blaze admitted to everyone that her and Silver are dating. Oh, and did I mention that Silver is Eggman and NEGA's new play-toy and ultimate weapon against the "pests"?_**


End file.
